Bohrtog
Bohrtog was a creature from the urSkek homeworld that was summoned to Thra by urSol to aid Kensho and Thurma during the Age of Power. According to skekOk the Scroll Keeper, it was a creature of "old magic". Biography Age of Power After theft of the Shard of the Division, the Mystics were content to meditate around the Crystal of Truth during the crisis. All save urSol, who began to chant in a melodic tone. Kira was entranced by the song and inquired Aughra on the purpose of the ballad, only for the oracle to dismiss it as nonsensical antic of urSol. Unfettered, Kira joined the song and slowly the other Mystics soon joined the chorus. Unimpressed, Aughra was frustrated by the Mystics obstinacy until she spied an approaching object in the distance from a window. Thinking it was initially a comet, she corrected herself when she saw what it was and laughed gleefully calling out the old creatures to continue chanting. Kensho, who had been separated from Thurma and was surrounded by Jen and his guards, hanged for dear life to a branch. Just before he was about to plunge to his death, he was saved by a serpentine winged being, the benevolent creature that the Mystics brought to Thra. It then brought the Gelfling to Thurma, who was trapped between a river and skekSil. Carrying the two to safety, the creature failed to lift them both, but was strong enough to carry them over a river before crashing onto dry land. It stayed with the two at Kensho's village where they found shelter. There Thurma discovered Kensho had taken the shard, disheartened at his betrayal Thurma stayed by the fire with the creature. Her only confidant to talk to, she confessed to the creature that while she was angry at Kensho, she was also upset she was not better, as she had lied to him about the Pool of Tears. The magical spring that was said to enable non-Firelings to cross into Mithra unharmed was nothing more than a story to get him to help her reach Mithra safety. The creature then took flight and into the air leaving the two heroes.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #6, Archaia, USA, August 2017 After skekSil had ambushed Jen and his guards, leaving the former and Fizzgig the only survivors, the creature came to Jen's aid and flew him back to the Castle of the Crystal. En-route to the Castle, skekUng spotted the creature and Gelfling. Recognizing the rider as the one who imprisoned them, the Skeksis summoned the Crystal Bats to attack the beast and cause Jen and Fizzgig to fall.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #8, Archaia, USA, October 2017 When Skeksis and Mystics were once again one, bringing an end to the crisis, Kensho was also revived thanks to the power of the Crystal. Reuniting with Thurma in Mithra, the creature reappeared to bring the Gelfling back to the surface.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, March 2018 Bohrtog came to live in the Castle, becoming a friend to the new leader Kensho though he was feared by many of the Gelfing pilgrims due to his intimidating size. Originally kept in the Castle's stables, he became friendly with the news stable-hand, Toolah. Later he would join Kensho and Toolah on the former's new quest to spread the wealth of the Castle to the needy outside its walls.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal, #1, Archaia, USA, July 2018 References Category:Characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Beneath the Dark Crystal characters Category:Non-native Thra species Category:Animals